


Tracing Paths

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Love and Cartography [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blind Character, Blind Shiro, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro was nervous about taking the next step in their relationship. But he knew that keeping that from his boyfriend wasn't doing them any favors.





	Tracing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this right away eeeeeeee Bless all of you! Special thank you again to the [Shance Support Squad](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com) for all their encouragement and help! Thank you guys!

_Shiro was blinded in a terrible_ accident, among other devastating injuries. Being hospitalized for weeks, his will to fight was dwindling as he struggled to adjust to the new changes with his body. In the hospital bed next to him was Lance, a previously disgruntled man that struggled with relationships and friendships because they didn’t want to deal with the baggage of terminal illness, to the point where he nearly died from his heart condition, promptly being qualified for a transplant and receiving it.

A misunderstanding between the two of them led to a bond, turning into a friendship. Shiro’s will to live increased, as well as his feelings for Lance while they playfully bantered from across the beds. So, when Lance didn’t even say goodbye before being discharged and leaving Shiro alone… he started to wonder if any of what Lance said and did for him was genuine.

It was a long time before they met each other again, and that was by pure _chance._ Right place, right time. Desperate for answers, Shiro begged for Lance to talk to him. All other misunderstandings were cleared up, and a true relationship was established. Long distance, but it was still a relationship. Most days whenever Shiro commuted to New York for work, he’d stop by Lance’s apartment before going home down in Sayreville.

\--

 _And that was where they were_ now. Shiro stopped by Lance’s place, being buzzed in. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, most of them on a personal level. At this point, they’d been dating for a month, but he was too nervous to get too close. It was just dinner, small talk, having the TV on in the background all the while.

This was the part he was dreading. You know the one. When you’ve rarely been in relationships ever and suddenly are at that point where you know you should be sharing affection and intimacy but haven’t so much as started kissing yet.

The only reason why he was so nervous was because Shiro didn’t know if Lance liked the idea of Shiro mapping him out. He wanted to know more about him, meaning his physical attributes and how it’d feel to kiss him. But for the life of him, his nerves were eating him up. It was extremely intimate, and just the prospect of doing it was scary! However, if Lance really had feelings for him that way, then he wouldn’t mind, right?

“Hey… Lance?” Shiro had just finished his dinner and had his head tilted down.

“Hm?”

He swallowed thickly. “What’s going on outside your apartment?” Lance had told him he had a window with a view. And they’d walked around that area so that he could get a general idea. There was a convenience store and a pizzeria, along with some other apartment buildings.

“There’s a traffic jam on the intersection,” Lance started. “And someone’s letting their dog pee on the fire hydrant. The one right on the corner.”

Shiro laughed a bit, carefully setting his phone down on the table.

“It must have seen better days.”

Lance laughed. After a moment, there was a silent pause. “Shiro, are you alright?”

“Huh?” He perked up. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“You sure?”

He knew he should say what was on his mind, but he was still worried. Eventually, he did give in. “So… there was something I’d wanted to talk to you about. I mean, we pretty much know all the odds and ends about each other, but there’s… something else. About… doing all the affection and intimacy, a-and stuff.”

“Oh, of course.” His tone was warm.

He nodded, his fingers pressing together. He was incredibly shy about bringing this up. “Like with kissing and stuff. Before we’d do that, I think it’s important if I can do some mapping first.”

A pause. “…Mapping?”

“Like… touching your face and your body. I feel like we should’ve done this already, but I’ve been really shy about it. I didn’t know how you’d feel.”

Lance grabbed his hand a little too suddenly, causing Shiro to flinch. He heard a soft gasp and gentle “Sorry” before he directly spoke to him. “Shiro… Don’t be nervous. We’re both together, right? It’s okay if you wanna take your time with it, but I wanna let you know that I’m more than ready.”

“Y-yeah. Thank you,” he stammered, hesitating as he held the top of the chair and got up. Lance’s chair scraped lightly against the floor, and as he was guided into the living room, he found the sounds coming from the TV a little overwhelming and breaking his conversation. “Do you mind if we turn this down?”

“Not at all.” The volume was slowly lowered.

He felt for the end of the couch before sitting down, feeling the weight lightly shift as Lance sat beside him. Their legs were pressed together, and he used that as leverage to face him.

“You’re so handsome,” Lance hummed, and Shiro felt his hand on his back while his face heated up.

“And you’re a very good liar,” he teased, thankful that it made his boyfriend laugh.

Lance tutted afterwards. “I’m serious, Shiro.” His other hand was hovering on top of Shiro’s flesh one, his fingers tracing over the back of it. “Ready?”

He shivered but nodded, his fingers reaching out and touching his arm. The prosthetic hand was keeping him propped up on the couch. He’d felt Lance relax underneath his touch before he started to trail his fingers up his arm and to his shoulder. The gesture was making him laugh.

“It tickles,” Lance laughed, his body shaking.

Shiro felt up to his collarbone, and that had a shiver running through him. He gulped, careful while mapping out his face now. He ghosted over his throat, his chin, along his jawline, and he could feel Lance’s warm breath puff against his fingers while the both of them were trying to keep calm. His jaw was strong, and his cheeks were soft. He felt his brow, careful not to poke his eyes as he moved his fingers over them to touch the bridge of his nose.

He could hear Lance stifling his ticklish giggles, but that didn’t distract him. With each inch he felt, the more that he could imagine what he looked like in his mind. And he was _gorgeous._ How could people be so deterred from him in the past? They were out of their minds! Lance was striking, lithe, and perfect.

“You’re beautiful,” he finally said aloud, touching his nose. He knew that he couldn’t exactly feel anything with his metal hand, so that was double the time he needed to take in order to memorize his body. He didn’t mind that at all.

The muscles in his face quirked up as he smiled. Lance had dimples. “And _you_ are a very good liar, yourself,” he shot right back.

Shiro reached up to feel his hair. It was so soft, his fingers running through wavy locks. He felt his head tilt down. “…My breath doesn’t smell, does it?”

“No…” Lance trailed off in a chuckle. “I’m just really shy.”

“Me too,” he said. “But let’s be shy together.”

Shiro took a deep breath, gently touching his face again. While carefully mapping him out again, he gently touched his upper lip. Shiro was sure that his own lips were chapped, but Lance’s were soft. _Everything_ about him was soft. He _loved_ him.

“You can kiss me.”

“I.”

When Lance suddenly laughed aloud, his fingers ghosted over his teeth before he lightly retracted. “Your face is so red!”

“Great. He’s making fun of me,” he joked.

Lance’s face was getting real close, and Shiro felt his forehead against his. “…Will you?”

Their noses bumped together briefly as they laughed together. “Yeah…” His prosthetic hand came up so he could touch both sides of his face, and he made sure the metal hand was carefully making contact. His head tilted a bit, and with his flesh hand he gently kept his thumb over his lower lip to help guide him before he carefully kissed him.

The kiss stayed gentle, the two of them both experimenting with each other. Lance didn’t mind chapped lips. His own were so plush that he probably didn’t even notice. Shiro quickly found himself addicted to them, kissing him over and over. What was he so worried about? He was glad that Lance loved the kisses, too. Breaking away was the last thing on their minds.

Their lips parted briefly so they could take a breath, but as soon as they kissed again, Shiro felt it grow deeper, needier. Lance’s teeth gently dragged over his lower lip, a clear invitation. He shivered while their tongues melded together in each other’s mouths, and a soft whine escaped from Shiro at the sensation. He wanted more.

His hands moved down so he could brace them on Lance’s lap, bracing himself as Lance lied back down so Shiro could hover on top. The kiss grew more intense, and Shiro only pulled away when he felt lightheaded. His breathing was hard, his forehead resting on his shoulder. Lance’s hand ran along his back, presumably to soothe him.

“That was so good,” he crooned gently in his ear. “You’re a great kisser.”

He laughed breathlessly, his hands feeling his chest idly. “So are you.” Shiro touched his waist, his fingers going up the hem of his shirt. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Lance’s voice was still quiet.

He smiled, his lips trailing a path from his shoulder to his neck. “For being so patient with me.” He shivered all over when hearing his boyfriend hum.

“Of course, Shiro… I love you.”

The weighted words gave him a stronger urge to pull him closer. “And I love you.”

Lance gently patted his shoulder. “Lemme up…” As Shiro did, he kept close to him. “You know… it’s Friday. Would you like to stay over?”

His hand moved down to his thigh, and Shiro started to realize what he was implying. He was still nervous, but keeping with the theme, he knew that Lance was nervous as well. “I think I can squeeze that into my schedule.”

“Shiro!” Lance scoffed with a laugh, getting up from the couch and gently pulling Shiro closer with him. “Yes or no? Straight answer, please.”

He gulped, gently squeezing his hands. “Yes.”

He trusted Lance to guide him safely to Lance’s bedroom, his footing a little shaky as he tried to keep up with his boyfriend’s excited pace down the hallway. He could count the amount of times he had sex on his one hand. And this was his first time since the accident. The weight of it all was incredibly terrifying, but at the same time he wanted to be brave. He wanted to prove to himself that nothing could stop him from living his life to the fullest. He felt so happy to have such a supportive boyfriend. He was grateful that he had the chance to reunite with him and start fresh. It was all so wonderful, and it would get more wonderful still.

He was startled as he bumped into the bed, not realizing how close to it he was. But Lance was sweet with him, still holding his hands and drawing him in. Shiro was on his hands and knees at first, crawling to stay hovered above him. He could feel his body pressing against his, and Lance’s breath was hot and heavy as he helped Shiro come down to kiss him again.

If he thought it was heated before, it was the start of an inferno now. It was _incredibly_ difficult to keep their mouths off each other, even as they were trying to undress. Their clothes were mere nuisances, and Shiro didn’t care if he’d lose them forever as he tossed his shirt aside after Lance unbuttoned it.

Shiro was worried that this was going to be awkward. After all, he was just staring blankly, his doctor having described to him how his eyes weren’t focused or cooperating while they were also clouded. But Lance hadn’t been deterred or weird out up to this point, and he chose to just brave through the nerves.

“Let’s take off your pants…” Lance undid his belt, Shiro perking up at hearing the buckle. The belt was slowly slipped off, as well as his trousers. And while they were half naked together Shiro did his best to continue mapping out his love’s body.

Lance probably noticed that his hands were shaking. “Just relax…” he murmured, and Shiro felt him kiss his forehead.

He took a deep breath, helping him slide Lance’s jeans down. He was thin, his skin just as soft as the rest of him. His breath was shaky while Shiro touched over his ribs, and as he touched over his chest, he felt gnarled scar tissue over his heart. He thought about all those times that he was insecure and nervous over his scars that were bound to be all over his body from the accident, and he didn’t want Lance to feel the same way about his own.

He leaned down and carefully kissed over the scar. Lance flinched, startling Shiro briefly, but he didn’t stop. He gave this area all the love it deserved. “You’re gorgeous, Lance… And it’s because of this here that you’re alive.”

He heard a soft noise, of Lance sighing in awe. He felt his hands in his hair and that helped him become a little bolder. As he inched lower he trailed kisses down, his hands feeling his slender hips and going down his legs. He could tell they were long. His fingers brushed against the fabric of his boxers, and he stayed crouched, unsure.

His stomach flipped as he heard the fabric rustling down. Lance had taken them off, and the underwear he’d felt before under his touch was the bare skin of his hip. His throat went dry.

“You okay?”

Shiro lifted his head up in the direction of the sound of his voice. He nodded carefully. “Are you sure you wanna do this? I’m really rusty, p-probably not gonna be as good as I was before the accide—”

“Don’t you dare,” he scolded gently. “I want this… Do you trust me, Takashi?”

“Of course…”

Lance took Shiro’s flesh hand in his own. “Then, take care of me, baby.”

His breath was taken away as Lance guided his hand to the base of his cock. His nerves were starting to dissipate while Lance was stroking his hair, and he carefully took it in his hand. Keeping himself propped up, his head was down as he started to stroke him. It was slow and careful, as he tried fighting back the constant fear that he wouldn’t like this.

Lance’s body relaxed underneath his, and he heard a shaky moan. It was quiet, but it was there, and it was music to his ears. He hoped he could pull more out of him. As he had his head down, his chin lightly hit against the tip, making him bashfully turn away.

“It’s okay,” Lance murmured breathlessly. “You’re so good, Shiro.”

He smiled, feeling a bit more confident. His head moved over to his cock again, and as he was stroking still he experimentally closed his lips around the tip. He felt his entire body jolt from underneath him, and he hummed around him while starting to suck on it. Lance’s moans above him grew shakier, and while he was still threading through his hair he started to grip into his scalp.

He found that at least with giving head, he could concentrate better without visual distractions. He moved his hand to grip the bedsheets so he could start bobbing his head.

“O-oh _wow,_ that’s…” Lance trailed off, his thighs starting to close around him before Shiro spread them back again using his prosthesis. _“Shiro,_ that’s so good.”

“Hmm…” He was careful to breathe through his nose to take him further down his throat. Which each time Lance’s hips thrust up cautiously into his mouth, Shiro felt a jolt of pleasure he never thought he’d experience. Not seeing reflexes and reactions coming, not knowing what to expect next while he was focusing on his tasks, it was… _really_ exciting and arousing for him. He wanted to take him in more, to experience more of his body.

Lance’s breathing was heavy as he wheezed and whined. Shiro greatly enjoyed the noises he was making. He felt fine curls against the tip of his nose at one point, and he was eager to suck him off and help give him that pleasure. He heard a drawer opening and some clumsy fumbling, a bottle cap opening.

“S-Shiro—Shiro, gimme your hand.”

He briefly pulled back, the tip still heavy on his tongue. He held his flesh hand out, and Lance quickly took it to pour a cool liquid on his fingers. He shivered, Lance taking the liberty to slick Shiro’s fingers himself.

“Oh, baby, I want more… I want your fingers, Shiro,” he purred. “Can you do that for me? Can you give it to me, baby?”

Lance sounded so breathless. Shiro was blown away, that raw emotion in his boyfriend’s voice, affectively chasing away all the final bad and worrisome thoughts that were desperate to stick around prior.

“Y-yes,” he stammered. “Yes, I can. I will…”

Lance’s legs spread wider underneath Shiro, and his breathing was going in and coming out as a tremble. He moved his hand under his chin, using that as a checkpoint to help move his attention down to his ass. With Lance’s thighs bent back, he now had unabridged access to his hole. He breathed out an ecstatic sigh, his mouth going back to giving his cock attention while his fingers felt the tight ring.

“Y-yes, Shiro, yes,” he begged, his legs shaking from either side of his head.

Shiro worked himself back down to suck him off, and he pressed one of his fingers in slowly as he felt his muscles relax. Lance let out a loud whine, and Shiro was still careful, his finger working in carefully and bobbing his head down on his cock. He used the jolts in his boyfriend’s waves of pleasure to time his thrusts, and he was soon able to add a second alongside the first.

He felt Lance briefly tense and heard his shaky whimper, and he hummed encouragingly, in an attempt to soothe his muscles again. It was coupled with another shaky whine. His fingers worked with a tentative skill, making sure he was hitting all the right spots while his nose was buried in Lance’s curls again, his cock down his throat.

“Shiro!” His shout reverberated off the walls, whines tapering right after as he gripped Shiro’s scalp. “T-Takashi, careful, I’ll come…!”

But instead of stopping, he took that as a challenge. He swallowed down, his fingers curling and angling up to hopefully hit the right spot. Whatever he did, it caused Lance to tense up while he cried.

_“Shiro!”_

It was hot going down his throat, and Shiro swallowed it all up without thinking of the consequences. He was wild for it, still rocking his fingers up until Lance’s thighs quivered from the overstimulation and started to close around him. Only then did he pull up from his cock, leaving a kiss over the softening tip. His head rested on his hip.

Lance’s grip on his scalp loosened, and he went back to stroking his hair, catching his breath. Shiro’s metal hand rested near his side, and he felt his breathing slow and relax over time.

“I-I’m pretty sure you nearly just killed me,” Lance gasped, his laughter hoarse and shaky. “Wait.” Pause. “No, yep. You definitely killed me.”

Shiro just realized that his fingers were still nestled in his warmth, and he retracted them reluctantly. “I hope it was a nice way to go.”

“Of course,” he grinned. “You better sing at my eulogy.”

“Sing? It’ll be terrible. I’ll scare your ghost away.”

Lance’s hands gently felt his shoulders. “C’mere…”

Shiro obeyed, crawling back up. He used his metal hand to gently catch his chin, tilting it as he gave him a soft kiss. Lance kissing him back released the tension in his spine.

“I just kissed a dead man,” Shiro teased.

He felt Lance’s grin against his lips, his mouth parting on a laugh. “I hope you plan on doing it again…”

The acknowledgement was given in another kiss, with Shiro going in deeper. Lance’s thighs spread again, his ankles locking behind his back. They were so close, and Shiro was faintly aware that he himself was still wearing his boxers.

He heard Lance click his tongue. “Let’s get rid of these…” He’d relaxed his position so he could pull them down, Shiro shivering once painfully realizing how tented his erection really was now that it was freed. “…Huh.”

Shiro grew so flustered that he swore he could feel the heat radiating from his ears. “I-is it small?”

“Oh yeah, in a world where _this_ is considered small,” Lance gasped. “It’s just that I never expected it to be this… _big.”_

His hand absentmindedly rubbed over his happy trail, and as it trailed downward he could feel Lance’s dick gradually swell and fatten up again. “You like it _that_ much, huh?” he teased.

“You planned this all along, you—y-you Johnny Three Legs!”

“What?” He gawked. “I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Lance laughed. “We should get back on task, shouldn’t we?”

His legs were still spread, and Shiro felt for the bottle of lube, slicking them up again. “That is, if you’re up for it.”

“Yes,” he said almost immediately.

When he found the lube, he put the liquid over his fingers himself. He was flushed, careful to spread it exactly like Lance had. He braced his metal hand on his knee, while his flesh hand slowly experimented and rubbed over his hole again. He knew that since they’d stopped it was possible that some of the lube applied earlier had since dried, so he tentatively pushed two of his fingers again, one after the other, and he was stunned to find that Lance was still loose.

“Shit…” He bit his lip, hearing Lance whine again. Trying to add a third finger was a feat of its own, and he was careful to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. In the end, he felt his body relax underneath him, ensuring a smooth prep.

“I want you,” Lance gasped out, and Shiro heard more fumbling. There was a tear, and he’d realized that Lance had just grabbed a condom. “Please…”

Shiro swallowed thickly but obliged, pulling them out and sitting up on his heels. Next thing he knew, he felt his warm hand wrapped around the base, making him hiss as he did his best not to jolt his hips up. The condom slid down over his cock, with Lance slicking it all up with more lube soon after.

“We’re gonna have to get more,” Lance murmured in a coy tone. “The bottle’s almost empty now.”

Shiro grinned, feeling Lance kiss him again. “Well, now.”

He’d held his hips, mounted on top of him. It was then that he realized again the true weight of what they were doing. Damn his nerves, telling him _“Oh, he’s not gonna like it,” “You’re just going to turn him off by not looking at him,” “What makes you think you’ll be any good?”_

_“Shiro?”_

Lance’s voice brought him back, and he took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey.” His soft hand stroked his cheek, and he did his best to nuzzle it. “It’s okay. You’re doing fine. And you’ll be doing even better as you go. Trust me… please.”

He breathed deeply, involuntarily closing his eyes. “I do. I do, I’m okay…” He felt two more kisses, these ones right over his eyelids. His lip quivered while he stayed above him.

“You’ve got this. I promise.” He could hear the smile in Lance’s voice.

He nodded, now going back on task. “I love you.”

Another kiss. “I love you too.”

Shiro kept his head down, as if that’d help keep him focused. He’d mapped out his hips, his flesh hand bracing himself over Lance’s ass. The tip of his cock soon pressed forward with his guidance, causing Lance to gasp and tense up. Now, it was Shiro’s turn to be comforting. “I-it’s okay. Just relax…”

The words sounded foreign on his tongue, like they didn’t belong. But he fully embraced them, especially when Lance’s thighs relaxed, his calves pulling him in closer as he pushed in further.

 _“Oh, Shiro…”_ He was shivering, one hand in his hair again while the other gripped at his shoulder blade. “T-that’s it.”

“F-fuck.” Shiro punched out his last gasp, suddenly feeling so hot and so close all at once. He gripped Lance’s waist, taking deep breaths. He was so tight and perfect, and all he could focus on was _that._

“Deep breaths…” Lance breathed, unbelievably patient with him. “Don’t cream just yet, okay?”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. “Trying not to.”

It’d been so long, and for some reason this felt even better than any other time he had before. He had no distractions, much like he hadn’t earlier when he was sucking him off. He inexcusably could focus on just Lance and making him feel good. Sure, he wished he could see his face as he began to thrust slow, pulling out just to the tip before moving back in with a shaky but sincere rhythm. But hearing his gasps and tiny moans while he’d struggled to keep it together was just as good, if not better. Feeling his body shake, his stomach tensing up, his thighs twitching, his nails digging into his skin and his scalp, and being engulfed in nothing but just _Lance…_ That was better than anything he’d ever felt before.

It was the proper incentive for him to keep it together. He wanted the reward of being able to feel and hear how well Lance reacted to him as he gave him pleasure was what he thought of to stop himself from blowing it way too soon.

At some point, Shiro wrapped around his body, his arms pulling him in tight and keeping him there.

“Ohh Shiro… Shiro,” Lance gasped, and Shiro was caught off guard when his hips started rocking up, meeting his thrusts and making him shake from the abrupt change in pace.

Lance wanted more, and Shiro was more than willing to give it to him.

He’d been concerned about if he could get the proper pace like this, but that went out the window alongside the pile of other worrywart thoughts. It wasn’t difficult at all, and with the wet slaps in between them helping him keep time, he’d felt his mind floating higher up to the clouds.

When his hips angled into a particularly hard thrust, his heart pounded as he heard Lance suddenly let out expletives and dig divots into his back. _“Yes!_ Shiro, yes! F-fuck, right there!”

His brows raised up. He actually _hit_ it?

Shiro quickly obliged him, taking the liberty of hoisting Lance’s legs up higher, over his shoulders and bending him back. It was an action that surprised the _both_ of them, and he braced himself again, the new angle allowing him to go faster and harder right where Lance wanted him to.

 _“Fuuhuhuuck! Fuck!”_ He yelled out, and with Shiro’s face right near his, he could feel tears dampening his cheek

Shiro’s end was coming up abruptly, and he was doing his best to fight it, the waves of molten pleasure nearly boiling over. He gave him a long, deep kiss, the two of them moaning into it so roughly that it quickly turned into a mess of tongues and teeth, much less a passionate exchange.

He could feel the bed rocking before he heard it hitting against the wall, all of his strength being used just on Lance and taking him higher. The heat was prickling all over, and Shiro pressed their sweaty foreheads together in another effort of closeness.

“Shiro, _please!_ P-please, baby, I’m so close.” Lance sounded so gorgeous when he begged.

He could feel his entire body tensing and tightening around him, making Shiro quickly bury his face in Lance’s shoulder as he shouted from the sudden, punched out pleasure. His hand clumsily moved down between the two of them. Determined to make his lover finish first, he found his cock and gripped in his hand, stroking rapidly and feeling just how _wet_ he’d made him when he’d caught pre onto his fingers.

The reaction was instantaneous, Lance tightly clamping down on his cock and trapping him between his legs. Shiro’s breath was knocked right out of him, and he was desperate to hold tightly to Lance while he cried out. Lance’s moans echoed higher, being ripped right out of his throat as he came in thick ropes on his stomach, his entire body being gripped tightly by the hard orgasm.

Shiro didn’t last long after that, barely able to keep his pace with Lance being so tight that it was practically milking it out of him. His breathing grew harder, his body stiff, and tears welled up in his eyes just from the immense power behind it.

Their holds on each other did not falter, each wave coursing through them as they were caught in the tide together. Shiro’s ears were ringing, and even as the last of the ripples subsided neither wanted to let go of the other.

Neither said a word for a while, being incapable of doing so. But to keep Lance comfortable, Shiro finally let go so he could pull out, hearing Lance’s disappointed whimper in the process. He’d lied beside him, still struggling to breathe, and in that moment he’d realized he was more in love with him than he ever thought he could be. They stayed in the comfort of each other’s body heat, stuck in the hazy afterglow.

When all his senses came back to him, Shiro felt kisses over his eyes again. When their lips touched it was still shaky, but they enjoyed every second.

“How’re you feeling?” Lance murmured.

He was grinning, ecstatic and still wildly thinking about it. “L-like my soul just left my body. That was… _wow.”_

“Mhm.” Lance smiled into another brief kiss. “Feel my heartbeat.”

He gently guided his hand over the scars on his chest. Shiro could feel thundering, a rapid beating as his heart kept pumping from the intensity. “Damn…”

He heard his sweet laughter again, relaxing him further. “And we’d been lying here for ten minutes.” His body was snuggling closer. “Tired…”

“Me too.” Despite the mess, they were both beginning to doze off.

For a while there, Shiro had thought this was all an insanely vivid dream that he was going to wake up from. It was all an embedded fantasy and that he didn’t _really_ experience it. But when he woke up next to a warm body the next morning and felt Lance’s soft breaths against his shoulder, he put all of his worries to rest for good.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
